(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a self-aligning inking roll assembly for a printer.
(2) Background Information
In certain prior art printing devices, it is common to use an inking roll, a transfer roll, an endless ribbon, and a printer in a ribbon inker assembly. The endless ribbon partially surrounds the transfer roll and travels around the printer in operative engagement therewith, and the inking roll is resiliently biased against the endless ribbon which partially surrounds the transfer roll. In order to insure an even transfer of ink from the inking roll to the ribbon on the transfer roll, it is necessary that the inking roll establish a "line contact" with the portion of the ribbon on the transfer roll.
With some prior art devices, one way to establish the line contact was to use close manufacturing tolerances to mount the inking roll and the transfer roll so that their associated longitudinal axes were parallel to each other. This approach was expensive and did not provide the even transfer of ink on the ribbon anticipated.